Scott D'Amore
| birth_place = Windsor, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Doug Chevalier Mickey Doyle | debut = June 14, 1992 | retired = }} Scott Francis D'Amore (August 8, 1974) is a Canadian wrestler, manager, promoter, booker and entrepreneur. He formerly managed Team Canada in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. He was also the former head of the creative team. He also owns and books Border City Wrestling and Prime Time Wrestling. D'Amore is also the co-founder of Maximum Pro Wrestling. Career D'Amore began training with Doug Chevalier in 1991 at the age of sixteen. He debuted on June 14, 1992, defeating Otis Apollo in Amherstburg, Ontario. In 1993 he underwent further training under "Irish" Mickey Doyle, Denny Kass and Al Snow. He went on to work for World Championship Wrestling and the World Wrestling Federation as an enhancement talent from June 1993 to early 1996. While working for WCW, he frequently trained at the WCW Power Plant. D'Amore worked for a range of independent promotions. In 1995 D'Amore toured Germany with the World Cup of Wrestling. In 1996 he toured Japan with Wrestle Association R and England with the English Wrestling Federation. Later that year he formed a tag team with Dave Clark as "Scott Hunter" known as "Gross Misconduct", with the duo depicting ice hockey players. In 1996 he briefly traded his hockey stick for a Golf club and became "Chip Birdy", a golfer. D'Amore began working as a booker and producer for promotions throughout Canada. Border City Wrestling (1993-2003, 2004-2007) D'Amore founded Border City Wrestling in 1993 along with Doug Chevalier and Chuck Fader. He began booking in 1994 when Chevalier left the area, and took over the promotion of the company when Fader resigned in 2000, leaving D'Amore as the sole owner. In February 2000, D'Amore formed a stable known as The Syndicate when he allied himself with Rhino to defeat D'Lo Brown. The Syndicate eventually expanded to include "Arrogant" Otis Apollo, Johnny Swinger, Fantasy and Don Callis. BCW ceased operations for several months in late 2000, before coming back in 2001. The first show of 2001 was held on March 7, and featured former Extreme Championship Wrestling talent including Tommy Dreamer, Johnny Swinger, Mikey Whipwreck, Sabu, Don "Cyrus" Callis and Nova (D'Amore had a tryout match with ECW in 1998, and befriended many ECW employees). All the aforementioned held titles in BCW. In addition to promoting and wrestling, D'Amore operates the Can-Am Wrestling School and trained dozens of wrestlers. He later turned face and began a heated feud with one of his students, A-1, in January 2005 after A-1 interrupted a Hall of Fame ceremony. After being mostly inactive from 2004–2007, D'Amore started running events again regularly under the Border City Wrestling banner in 2008. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003-2010) D'Amore began working with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, TNA as a road agent in 2003, and brought in Chris Sabin, one of his former pupils. In 2004, D'Amore took an onscreen role as the coach of Team Canada. The propensity of the TNA character of "Coach D'Amore" to interfere on Team Canada's behalf led to commentator Mike Tenay often referring to him as a "big fat load" and "Canadian bacon". D'Amore led Team Canada to numerous victories, feuding with Jerry Lynn, Dusty Rhodes and Dustin Rhodes. He also began working backstage as a creative team member and trainer, operating the TNA Academy along with Terry Taylor. On December 12, 2004, D'Amore organised a benefit show for Sabu, who was incapacitated with a serious back injury. "A Night of Appreciation for Sabu" was held in Belleville, Michigan and featured wrestlers from TNA, BCW and ECW. In May 2005, D'Amore was appointed head of the TNA booking team. As a result of his increased offscreen workload, D'Amore opted to reduce his onscreen appearances. To explain his absence, D'Amore was attacked by Lance Hoyt at the Slammiversary PPV. Hoyt choke-slammed D'Amore and then hit him with a moonsault. D'Amore was taken on a stretcher as Team Canada spent weeks afterward talking about him being in the hospital. He came back as an on-screen force, however, when he used his BCW promotion in a plot to get Jeff Jarrett back the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. After that, he and Team Canada became fixtures in the Planet Jarrett stable. On November 13 at Genesis 2005, D'Amore tried to get the premiering Christian Cage, a longtime friend, to join Team Canada, and gave him a T-shirt to signify membership. At the end of the night, when Team Canada came out to help Jeff Jarrett beat down Team 3D, Christian came down. Under his Captain Charisma jacket, he was wearing the Team Canada shirt. After hugging D'Amore, however, he gave him the Unprettier and helped Team 3D put Jarrett through a table, doublecrossing his former friend. An all-or-nothing 8-man tag team match happened on the July 13 edition with them going against Rhino, Team 3D, and Jay Lethal, with a stipulation that the disbanding order would be null and void if Team Canada won; Jay Lethal pinned A-1, ending Team Canada's run as a group in TNA. Afterwards at Victory Road, D'Amore would say goodbye to the team once and for all, saying his farewells to all 4 members while blaming Young saying it was his fault they are disbanded. D'Amore has not been seen on Impact! until two years later on June 19, 2008, billed simply as a TNA Road Agent discussing Gail Kim. D'Amore then appeared on the July 17 episode of Impact!, only to get whipped by James Storm and Robert Roode. In July 2008 D'Amore's contract with TNA expired and he left to work in Border City Wrestling. However, in August 2009 D'Amore was hired back to TNA as the primary road agent for the Knockouts division. D'Amore left TNA on February 3, 2010, just as it was announced that BCW would be merging with BSE Pro to form Maximum Pro Wrestling. Global Force Wrestling (2014) On June 21, 2014, it was announced GFW close a working agreement with New Japan Pro Wrestling. On August 10, D'Amore made an appearance for NJPW. Later in the event, he joined the villainous Bullet Club stable. Impact Wrestling (2017-present) On December 5, 2017 D'Amore and Don Callis were announced as Impact Wrestling's new executive vice presidents. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*D'Amoralizer *'Nicknames' :*"Coach" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Planet Jarrett :*Team Canada *'Wrestlers managed' :*A1 (TNA) :*Bobby Roode (TNA) :*Eric Young (TNA) :*Jack Evans (TNA) :*Johnny Devine (TNA) :*Petey Williams (TNA) :*Ruffy Silverstein (TNA) :*Ted Hart (TNA) :*Tyson Dux (TNA) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Alex Shelley :*Alistair Ralphs :*Chris Sabin :*Dyson Price :*Dyson Pryce :*Eric Young :*Gutter :*Jaime D :*Joe Doering :*Johnny Bravo :*Jon Bolen :*Max Boyer :*N8 Mattson :*Petey Williams :*Phil Atlas :*Rhino :*Skull Ganz :*Tyson Dux Championships and accomplishments *'Border City Wrestling' :*BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion (5 time) :*BCW Can-Am Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Bobby Clancy *'Midwest Territorial Wrestling' :*MTW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Otis Apollo See also *Scott D'Amore's event history External links * Scott D'Amore profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Facebook Page * Scott D'Amore Official Myspace * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:Managers and valets Category:!Bang! alumni Category:Border City Wrestling current roster Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Prime Time Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Ring of Glory alumni Category:Ultimate Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1974 births Category:1992 debuts Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Bookers Category:Living people Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Midwest Territorial Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Sabu alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Promoters Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni